Not Who You Think I Am
by bh9
Summary: POOR QUALITY DO NOT READ When Quinn meets a College Freshman they both learn not to judge a book by it's cover. (updated summary) (Shit summary but first two chaps are short so give it a taster xx) (Rated M for future possibilities and language) HIATUS (read my profile)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination :)

**Summary:** When Quinn meets a College Freshman they both learn not to judge a book by it's cover. (Shit summary but first two chaps are short so give it a taster xx)

**A/N 1:** This is just a short prologue (sort of summary). Simply to highlight how Quinn's life differs from the Glee script in this.

* * *

Quinn Fabray is not someone you would recognise from middle school. Hell, you wouldn't recognise her from freshman year. Her parents however, are so oblivious it's not even funny.

First, Lucy became Quinn. Then, Quinn got pregnant. Her oh so Christian lifestyle became a thing of the past; at least when she's not with her parents. Thus, Quinn became Q.

Okay, so she didn't get pregnant. But there was a while there when she thought she was. That scare shook the righteousness right out of her. She'd had sex before marriage and guess what; God didn't smite her down. He didn't even throw teen motherhood at her!

Since then; Quinn is the perfect, Christian, wholesome daughter at home. Outside the house? She is HBIC; in every way you could think of.

Head Cheerleader? Check.

Hard-core party go-er? Check.

Owner of a fake ID? Check.

Gives zero fucks what people think? Check.

Don't get it twisted though; she has her priorities in order. She's already been accepted at Yale for next year; what with her perfect GPA and long list of extra-curriculars. The difference now is that being happy with herself is much more important than being miserable as who her father wants her to be.

Russell Fabray. Now that's a new topic entirely. Russell Fabray likes to think he has the perfect life; the perfect house, perfect wife, perfect daughter. He thinks of himself as an all American Christian; better than everyone and isn't afraid to tell them.

He works at the biggest Bank in Lima; rubbing elbows with some of the richest businessman in Ohio. Of course, he is the bread winner. No wife of his should have to work or even, God forbid, have a life outside of the house.

And as for the apple of his eye; nothing short of perfection will be tolerated. This stands for everything; school, Church, social life. Perfect GPA, Soloist in the Church choir and of course Head Cheerleader.

The Fabray name is important. There is no way anyone can associate it with failure; that's just not acceptable. Fabrays are winners.

So when Quinn told him the news that she got into Yale; well, what better opportunity to invite all his colleagues over?

* * *

**A/N 2:** The next Chapter is the get together and possibly the meeting of Q and S..

**A/N 3:** Please read the next chapter before you decide not to continue. This is not how the story will be written; it just needed some back ground to set the scene :)


	2. Pantomimes and Pedestals

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination :)

**A/N:**

1) Open google translate in another tab or there is an app for it if you are using the FFapp. I do not speak Spanish and I'm sure it is all probably grammatically incorrect. (Quite a bit of Spanish dialogue) (Now added translation at the bottom as requested)

2) This fic doesn't really follow Glee at all and I'm excited to stray from the script completely as I havn't really done that much in my other fics x

3) Enjoy! Please Review/Fave/Follow!

* * *

It was the first weekend of summer and Russell Fabray had organised a family barbeque for select colleagues, neighbours and Church peers. They were there to celebrate the beginning of summer but most importantly; Quinn's acceptance to Yale.

This was typical of her father. Quinn excelled at something and he used it as a stepping stone to get himself higher on the pedestal he created.

Quinn was used to it by now. She knew if she achieved something she wouldn't be congratulated by her father. She was simply doing what was expected of her. Of course, any party thrown in her honour would not be attended by her friends. No, they would be attended by her father's peers; those he wanted to either impress or simply people whose noses he wanted to rub in 'his' success.

Fortunately for Quinn, her close friend Brittany lived only a couple of doors down so her family were often invited.

* * *

The sun was out and the party had been going for a few hours. Despite the heat, her father's colleagues were dressed relatively smart; as was her father. It was the weather for bathing suits and pool parties but that would obviously be too informal for the Fabrays.

Instead, Quinn was in a white summer dress as she ambled between the familiar faces towards the drinks table. As her hand hovered over the various cartons of juice (yes, juice. How exciting.) Quinn felt an arm slide round her waist.

"You should mix the orange with Pepsi; it's reaaaaaaally nice." Quinn grimaced as she turned to her friend; who was sipping from a suspiciously coloured drink. Eye brow raised, Quinn addressed the blonde.

"Britt, tell me that's not what you're drinking!" Nonchalant, Brittany shrugged her shoulders and took a large swig from the plastic cup.

"S'nice"

Quinn shook her head with a smile as she poured orange into her cup; not followed by Pepsi, much to Brittany's disappointment.

The girls made their way over to the poolside where they'd been lounging on the deck chairs.

"You'd think I'd be used to this shit by now." Her tone was pissed off but Brittany being Brittany could see the disappointment in the girl's eyes. Putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, Brittany did what she did best; distraction.

"At least there are some cute guys!" Britt's eyes wandered the crowded garden. "And girls."

Brittany was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she turned back to Quinn; who huffed a small laugh and returned the smile.

"Maybe some of them aren't so far up their parent's asses that they know how to have a good time. I mean, everyone's parents are here; that means a crap load of empty houses right?"

Brittany nodded with a blank expression; not quite catching on.

"So.. we should all go to one of their houses." Brittany's eyes widened at the idea, the excitement whirling through her as she began to jump up and down on the spot.

Quinn chuckled as she pulled Brittany down to sit on one of the chairs. "Chill Britt, it won't be for at least another hour or two. But till then, we can suss out who to ask."

Brittany nodded as her eyes, again, scanned the garden.

* * *

It had been an hour or so since the plan had been hatched and the girls had managed to find a group of teens that were willing to escape their parent's watchful eyes. Quinn was lingering near her parents whilst she ran through what she was going to say. It wasn't like they'd miss her; they were surrounded by all **their** friends anyway. But her father was never one for compromise..

As Quinn looked up from the paper cup she'd been abusing; her eyes fell on a figure walking through the party. She didn't recognise the girl from any of her father's previous pantomimes and honestly, she would have remembered her.

She was wearing skinny jeans and high tops. Her curly, black hair; tied in a messy bun with a hoodie zipped up, not too baggy, not too tight.

She was casual. Too casual; for her father's dress code.

As the girl wound through the crowd she noticed she was wearing glasses; not something she usually found attractive but somehow, she looked cute; endearing even.

Quinn watched as the girl approached a smartly dressed Latino man. The girl tapped what Quinn could only assume was her father's shoulder and was instantly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Hija! We missed you!" The tall man spoke into the girl's dark hair before she pulled away.

The girl arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Really? You email me practically every day and Mami's always on the phone!"

The man chuckled as he attempted to stroke his daughters hair; only for her to duck away, swatting at his hand.

"Papi, mi pelo!"

This was where Quinn's eavesdropping came to a halt. She may be passing Spanish but she was in no way fluent. Besides, the teacher never spoke that quickly in class.

As Quinn watched the body language; she tried in vain to work out the conversation.

"¿En serio? Parece que usted acaba de salió de la cama!"

Something about hair and then something about a bed? Maybe she really shouldn't be passing Spanish.

"Dios mío, papá! Acabo de bajar de un avión!"

The girl seemed pissed off now. Quinn knew the language was heated at the best of times but no, she was definitely pissed off.

"Sé miel. Pero estas personas son mis colegas. Las primeras impresiones son todo."

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo dame mi llave y me habré ido."

The conversation seemed to have calmed as the man began rummaging through his pockets. As Quinn brought her attention back to the girl; she found a pair of dark, brown eyes.

Shocked and slightly embarrassed that she'd been rumbled, Quinn snapped her head away as a blush crept up her face.

Why was she blushing? She was Quinn Fabray; HBIC. This girl looked like she.. Quinn struggled to find an insult as she glanced back at the Latina; who seemed to be getting agitated as her father continued searching his pockets.

So maybe she was geek chic? She didn't exactly look like a nerd; besides the glasses. But the way she was dressed implied she didn't get out much. Never the less; Quinn couldn't deny that the girl had flawless beauty. Not to mention, that.. Quinn's eyes followed the girl's body down to her ass.

Shaking her head, Quinn brought herself back to reality and chucked her cup in the bin. She sauntered over to the drinks table; which may or may not have been closer to the mysterious Latina and again searched for something to drink.

_"¿Quién esla chica?"_

_"¿Qué chica?"_

_"Blondie"_

_"Hacer ni siquiera pensar en ello."_

_"What?"_

_"I mean it Santana! Ella es el hija de mi jefe."_

_"Why do you always over-react? I was just wondering."_

_"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say!"_

_"Sí, porque estoy tan interesado en las chicas de secundaria que parecen que están vestidos para la iglesia!"_

Quinn had given up trying to work out the conversation until she heard bellowing laughter erupting behind her. She turned to see it was the tall Latino and noticed the smirk plastered on the younger girl's face.

Slightly confused, Quinn lost interest and went back to her original task of getting permission to leave.

Now, where was her father?

* * *

**A/N:**

4) Not overly long but I'm thinking short and sweet will be easier to update. Chapter lengths will probably vary.

5) Hope you enjoyed! I already know what I'm doing for the next few chapters though I work weekends so may not be able to update until after :)

6) Please Review/Fave/Follow! xx

Translations:

Hija! -Daughter!

"Papi, mi pelo!" -"Dad, my hair!"

"¿En serio? Parece que usted acaba de salió de la cama!" -"Really? Looks like you just got out of bed!"

"Dios mío, papá! Acabo de bajar de un avión!" -"My God, dad! I just got off a plane!"

"Sé miel. Pero estas personas son mis colegas. Las primeras impresiones son todo." -"I know honey. But these people are my colleagues. First impressions are everything."

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo dame mi llave y me habré ido." -"Yes, yes I know. Just give me my key and I'm gone."

_"¿Quién esla chica?" -"Who's the girl?"_

_"¿Qué chica?" -"What girl?"_

_"Hacer ni siquiera pensar en ello" -"Do not even think about it."_

_"Ella es el hija de mi jefe." -"She is the daughter of my boss."_

_"Sí, porque estoy tan interesado en las chicas de secundaria que parecen que están vestidos para la iglesia!" -"Yes, because I'm so interested in high school girls that look like they are dressed for Church."_


	3. Nightclubs and Nonchalants

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but ideas

**A/N:**

1) This is quickly becoming my fave story; I love that it has basically nothing to do with the Glee plot.

2) Please review/fave/follow! XX

3) Translations at the bottom

* * *

It was a week later and Quinn had convinced her parents to let her sleep at Brittany's. What they didn't know was that she wouldn't be doing that much sleeping.

No; not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter! No, Britt and Q had pulled together a group to hit the one half-decent club in Lima; _Pezberry_. God only knows the reason behind such a random name.

Brittany had barely paused for breath since Quinn had walked through the door. For weeks all Quinn had heard about was how this dance teacher who only worked at the studio when she's back from college would be back today. How she was so talented and that Brittany had finally gained the courage to join her class.

Quinn didn't understand for one second why Britt would be apprehensive about the woman's class. After all; Brittany was an impeccably talented dancer. But as Brittany kept saying, it was a completely new style for her; much sexier. Again, Quinn didn't really see the difference; Britt's dancing always had _some_ level of sex appeal.

So when Quinn was dragged up to Brittany's room, she wasn't surprised to receive a breath-by-breath account of how the class went.

"So is Mike doing the class with you?" Quinn was touching up the last of her make-up whilst Brittany dug around the room for her shoes.

Hearing a giggle from the closet; Quinn wondered what dance style would be considered laughable for Mike to be doing. "Oh Britt! You're not pole dancing are you?!"

Brittany let out a bellowing laugh as she came back to a wide eyed blonde. "No! Though, I think I'd be awesome at it." Britt shrugged as she pulled on her shoes. "It's called dancehall. It's like Reggae and Jamaican. Kind of like Dutty Wine and you know the dancing in Sean Paul's music videos?"

Brittany may as well have been speaking another language. Though she vaguely remembered what kind of dancing was in the videos. "Yeah I think I know what you mean. So. That's.. different?"

Softly chuckling, Brittany walked over to Quinn at the vanity mirror. "Well it's definitely not a style I'm used to but it's SO fun! Plus my teacher is amazing!"

Attempting to stop yet another spiel about how amazing Britt's dance teacher was; Quinn changed the topic.

"So what time is Mike picking us up?"

"He should be here any minute. Sam's with him and were picking Rach up on the way."

"Sounds good. How do I look? Am I too dressy?" Quinn stood back from Britt as she checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress; hugging her in all the right places.

"No, you look perfect Q!" Brittany eyed the girl and re-adjusted her hair before stepping back. "Totally hot!"

Quinn chuckled as she pulled on her favourite pair of black stilettos. "Thanks B, you're looking pretty cute yourself, where'd you even find suspenders?"

Brittany twirled as her thumbs tugged at the object in question. "My mom saw them the other day; I don't know where. I love them though!" Brittany was wearing high-waisted denim shorts with a white tank tucked in and black suspenders.

"Well they definitely suit you. Rach just text." Quinn slid her thumb across the screen to read out the message. "She said she's bringing a big clutch and we can stick our ID and phones in it if we want." Now ready, Quinn started mentally ticking off the items she needed to bring.

"Awesome-" **_HONK!_** Brittany squealed at the sound of a car horn. "That's Mike! Let's go!"

* * *

Quinn and Britt were the last of their group to enter the club; flashing their IDs without question. It was a Friday night which meant things were sure to get messy; what with there being no school or Church in the morning.

As the girls reached their group at the bar, they were immediately handed a shot of Sambuca. The guys instantly downed theirs as the three girls clinked their glasses and followed suit; grimacing as the liquor burned down their throats.

"Uh I hate Sambuca!" Quinn tried to control the way her stomach heaved at the taste of the clear alcohol.

"Me too! Shall I get us some more?" Brittany gestured to the bar as Quinn grabbed her wrist.

"Britt you don't have to get the same thing! If you don't like it get something else." Quinn smiled as she pulled some notes from her cleavage. "Here, get us all Vodka Cranberry or something."

Brittany grinned as she took the notes and waived the bartender over with ease.

As Rachel joined the boys in debating whether the current song was Britney or Katy Perry; Quinn took in her surroundings.

Being the weekend, the club was rammed. Everywhere she turned there were groups of people; drinking, chatting, dancing. As her eyes trailed the DJ box, they landed on a beautiful Latina. The girl was wearing a short, maroon dress; fitting snugly on every curve. Her hair was black; long and curly, flowing over her shoulders. Following her shape, Quinn admired the long, caramel legs sporting a daring heel.

Looking back at the girl's stunning face; Quinn couldn't help the sense of déjà vu encompassing her. Taking a step forward, Quinn was abruptly spun round; drink thrust in her face.

"OhmyGod! It's my song! Come on let's dance!" Brittany dragged Quinn with her free hand towards the centre of the dance floor as the boys and Rachel followed closely behind.

Brittany was holding her already half empty drink in the air as she wound her hips to the beat. Mike was just as enthusiastic as he moved with ease around the floor.

Rachel and Quinn were left to dance together as Sam pulled a random girl in for an 'intimate' dance. Quinn _really_ wasn't into grinding.

* * *

It was past twelve and the group had been there for little over two hours. Everyone was sufficiently inebriated; allowing them to dance much less self-consciously. Not that that was a problem for Brittany. Or Mike. Or even Sam for that matter. To be specific, Rachel and Quinn had lost their inhibitions and had gone from swaying to the beat to full on; hips moving, hair whipping, arms waving; dancing.

Quinn grinned as Brittany and Mike took over the centre of the dance floor; creating a circle of awed onlookers in their wake.

She turned to see Rachel and Sam dancing not so platonically and decided if she was as drunk as everyone else; she should probably get some fresh air.

As she squeezed through the crowd, being bumped and pushed in every direction; Quinn couldn't help feeling sorry for any designated drivers in the room. Navigating this crowd sober would be irritating to say the least.

Finally reaching the doors leading to the smoker's patio; Quinn held out her hand for the doorman's stamp. She rolled her eyes with a small smile as she examined the _Pezberry_ logo; now imprinted on the inside of her wrist. It sounded more a soda flavour than the name of a nightclub.

Quinn moved to lean against the wall to her left as she looked up to the sky; inhaling a deep breath of smoke. Apparently the air was fresher inside. Scrunching her nose at the smell, Quinn surveyed the patio; despite the fact no one she knew was of age to be there. Then again; neither was she.

Effortlessly, her eyes were drawn to a flash of maroon. There, across the patio was the familiar Latina. Racking her brain with the possible connections; Quinn found her eyes wandering dangerously around the woman's cleavage.

Unconsciously chewing her bottom lip, Quinn's eyes rose to meet intense Chocolate orbs. Her breath hitched as she saw the smirk spread on the woman's lips with a raised an eyebrow.

She knew those eyes.

As the woman excused herself from her conversation and sauntered towards her; their previous encounter flooded her memory.

Wow. Quinn had been wrong and she was happy to admit it. The girl did go out and she certainly knew how to dress when she did. And those eyes!

Quinn could feel the blazing path the woman's gaze left on her body. Now only a few feet away; Quinn couldn't help missing the Latina's cute glasses, despite the amazing eyes behind them.

"What's up Blondie? Like what you see?"

Well that wasn't what she was expecting. She didn't really know what 'it' was but definitely not so.. confident? And her voice! It was sultry; flowing like melted chocolate into Quinn's ears.

Ignoring the question, Quinn smirked as she took a breath; succumbing all her confidence to reply.

"Should I be offended? It seems you've forgotten me already." Quinn's heart thudded against her chest as she inwardly chasted herself for being so ridiculous.

Of course she wouldn't remember her! They didn't even talk to each other! She'd only set eyes on her for half a second; it was Quinn being the creepy stalker! Okay, maybe stalker is a bit much.

Quinn looked on as the woman searched her face for an answer; brow furrowed.

"Ah! If it isn't; poco señorita Escuela Dominical!" The woman's smirk returned as she flitted easily between English and Spanish; just like their first encounter.

"Again, should I be offended?" Quinn laughed as she genuinely wondered what the Latina was saying.

"Tienes buen aspecto. Muy buen." That much; Quinn understood. Smile back in place, Quinn stood a little taller. "You know when your boyfriend told you he was into the Catholic School Girl look; I think he meant a short skirt and unbuttoned blouse with knee highs. Not summer dresses and head bands." The Latina's smirk grew impossibly bigger as she took another step towards the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes though her smile stayed firmly in place. "Yeah well you don't scrub up so bad yourself." Quinn watched as the girl leant into her hip; arms crossed.

"What can I say? Estoy increíble!" Quinn scoffed as she interpreted the woman's.. confidence? Arrogance?

"Wow, are you always so humble?" Quinn deadpanned; head tilted to the side.

"Always" The golden skinned beauty held out a hand to Quinn. "Santana; I'm sure your pleasured to meet me."

Quinn took Santana's hand with a smile as she noted the girl's tongue-in-cheek nature. "I'm sure! Quinn." Soft skin graced soft skin as they shook hands and after a moment too long, Quinn dropped Santana's hand; hazel eyes still locked with chocolate.

Their eye-contact was dropped when the sound of chanting came from the club. Quinn turned to see Brittany tearing the floor up like no tomorrow as what seemed like the entire club watched in awe.

"Oh God! She'll be taking her clothes off next!"

Santana laughed as she cocked an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"Yeah she's my best friend. She can't help it to be honest. If music's playing she dances; it's like her own, personal oxygen." Santana smiled softly at the metaphor.

"Hm, I like that."

"Yeah, I'd go as far to say she's probably the best dancer in Lima. And Mike's probably not too far behind." Quinn gestured to Mike as Brittany pulled him into her empty circle; centre of the dance floor.

"Is that so?" Santana, yet again raised an eyebrow as she smiled at the woman in front of her.

Quinn furrowed her brow as she nodded. Could the woman not _see_ Brittany's dancing? The rest of the club surely agreed with her; no one had attempted a dance off at any rate.

"She's definitely talented. I'm sure I'll see her in Step Up 5 or whatever cliché street dance movie is out in the next few years." Quinn smiled at the Latina's words as she gestured for Santana to lead them back into the club.

As Quinn walked through the doors behind Santana; she found her hand being clasped by her new acquaintance. She smiled to herself as she was pulled through the heaving crowd to the bar.

As clubbers crowded impatiently, waiting to be served; Santana instantly waived a tender over. "Two shots of Patron and don't forget the salt and lime!"

Quinn frowned as Santana dropped her hand before realising the girl was grabbing the shots. She passed Quinn the wedge of lime and a shot as she picked up the salt shaker. It was now Santana's turn to frown as she realised Quinn only had two hands; _duh!_

After a mere second of thought, Santana flashed the blonde a mischievous look before softly pulling the hand with lime in; towards her. Keeping eye contact, Santana slowly licked from Quinn's wrist, up her fore arm; barely pulling away as she sprinkled the salt on.

Quinn worried her lip as she enjoyed both the sight and sensation of the woman's handiwork. Letting go of Quinn's hand; Santana unconsciously chewed her lip as Quinn re-licked the trail of salt.

The burn of the tequila was welcomed, unlike that of her previous Sambuca and as she sucked on the lime; a small moan escaped at the sharp taste.

Dark eyes watched hungrily as a pink tongue licked soft lips; retrieving any trace of the lime.

"QUINN! Where have you been you missed our song?!" Quinn didn't have time to answer as Brittany absorbed her company. "Oh my God! Hi Santana! Do you guys know each other?" Quinn's eyebrows knotted together as she looked between the two women.

"Kind of; _her_ Dad works with _my_ Dad.." Santana waived her hands around slightly; as if their parent's employment explained why they were taking shots together.

Apparently that was good enough for Britt as she let out a small squeal. "Q this is the dance teacher I told you about! You know my new one; back from college!" Quinn looked at the Latina before her and re-played their interaction.

_Great one Q! You told an allegedly amazing dancer that her student was better than her at her own job! Hello foot, please meet mouth; I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time together._

Quinn grimaced as Santana chuckled at her obvious realisation. "Fancy a dance?"

Hazel eyes went wide as Quinn frantically waved her hands around. "No way, that's just.. ridiculous!" Brittany huffed audibly at Quinn's reluctance. "It's one thing dancing when Britt's next to me but both of you? I don't think so!"

Santana leant in to Quinn's ear as her hand danced up her forearm. Her voice was full of husk and suggestion as her breath hit Quinn's neck. "Didn't Britt tell you? I'm a great teacher."

* * *

**A/N:**

4) Hope you enjoyed! Please review/fave/follow!

5) BTW I love Heather/Brittany and she is an amazing dancer but I love Naya/Santana more so.. Don't hate me for the dance factor!

6) Translations:

"poco señorita Escuela Dominical! -little Miss Sunday School!"

"Tienes buen aspecto. Muy buen." –"You look good. Very good."

Estoy increíble! – I'm amazing!


	4. Sun Screen and Salt Shakers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but ideas

*UPDATE 05/20/2013 AT THE BOTTOM*

**A/N:**

1) The song in this is called Waiting all night by Rudimentals ft Ella Eyre youtube it if you want :)

2) Already know how the next chapter will go; just a case of writing it. ENJOY! x

* * *

_Santana leant in to Quinn's ear as her hand danced up her forearm. Her voice was full of husk and suggestion as her breath hit Quinn's neck. "Didn't Britt tell you? I'm a great teacher."_

* * *

Soft lips brushed Quinn's ear as Santana pulled back; just enough to look her in the eye.

Her breath was laboured as she locked onto intense, dark eyes. She was sub-consciously aware of Brittany making her way back to the dance floor as a new song blasted through the club.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want  
Tell me, tell me that you need me _

_I've been waiting all night for you to,  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah  
_  
Time seemed to stand still as Santana held the eye contact; silently willing Quinn to listen to the lyrics she was screaming inside her head.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want  
Tell me, tell me that you need me _

_I've been waiting all night for you to,  
Oh, oh, tell me what you want yeah_

Quinn worried her lip as her heart rate increased dramatically.

_Want yeah  
Want yeah  
Want yeah  
Want yeah  
Want, want, want, want  
Want, want, want, want_

The beat slowed whilst Santana slowly traced her fingers back down a pale arm; to entwine their fingers with a small smile. She gently pulled Quinn through the crowd as the lyrics continued to drown their ears.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me,  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me_

Santana pulled Quinn to face her upon reaching the middle of the floor; both sets of fingers interlaced at their sides. The girl's temples touched as they leant their heads together; Santana softly singing the lyrics into Quinn's ear.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me,  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me_

As the tempo increased, the dancer swayed her hips to the beat; moving their foreheads to lean together with a gentle smile.

_Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me_

A gruff hand grabbed Santana's shoulder; tugging her back as a familiar face spoke intensely in her ear.

_Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me  
Tell me that you need me  
Tell me that you want me_

Santana was being pulled away towards the exit but abruptly halted her movements to look at the confused blonde apologetically.

_Oh!_

She waved the Mo hawked man on as she re-clasped Quinn's hand. Smile back in place, she leant in close; her soft breath heating the blonde's lips.

"I'll see you soon." Santana looked purposefully into hazel eyes as she stated her intentions clearly; without room for misunderstanding.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want  
Tell me, tell me that you need me_

She pulled Quinn's wrist to her lips; leaving a soft kiss over the previous salt trail. With one last smile; she lowered Quinn's hand as she left to follow the man out the club.

_I've been waiting all night for you to tell me what you want  
Tell me, tell me that you need me _

Quinn smiled as she watched the retreating figure until she could no longer see raven hair.

It was crazy. They hadn't exchanged numbers; only mere first names. Yet Quinn didn't hesitate for a second to believe the Latina's words. _"I'll see you soon."_

Not "I'll see you around", not "I'll keep an eye out for you." For some reason, Quinn trusted the promise as though it had come from a lifelong friend. She would be seeing her again. She would be seeing her soon.

Quinn turned to see her friends dancing in a semi-circle. She strode towards them with a private smile and pulled two arms in the direction of the bar.

"Come on! SHOTS! I'm buying!"

Brittany's eyes widened with excitement as she raced to walk in step with Quinn. "Ooooh! What are we having?"

"My new favourite.." Quinn glanced mischievously at the tall blonde before addressing the tender. "5 shots of Patron; don't hold the lime and salt."

* * *

It was the following Wednesday and Quinn was soaking the sun up; poolside as Rachel and Brittany roamed the pool. Well, Brittany was swimming; Rachel was dangling her legs in from the side.

"So Q," Brittany waited for a grunt of confirmation before continuing. "you know I've got dance later" Brittany glanced at Rachel who nodded her head in encouragement. "and well, I thought maybe you wanted to come with?"

Quinn scrunched her brow into the towel beneath her as she wondered why Brittany would want her to come. "Thanks for inviting me Britt but you know me; dancing isn't really my forte."

Brittany pouted as she realised the task might be harder than she'd anticipated. "Yeah but I think you'll like this class. Plus," Brittany smirked at Rachel before finishing her sentence. "I'm sure you'll love the teacher.."

Quinn's head snapped up as she shot a glare at Brittany. "Oh Britt you're hilarious! Let's try and seduce an _amazing_ dancer by showing her just how _shit_ I am at just that!" With a huff; Quinn laid her head back on the towel.

Rachel grinned at Brittany as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Seduce, ey?"

"Shut up Rachel." Quinn didn't even move as she shot down the line of enquiry. "Look, she told me we'd see each other; I believe her and I'm sure she didn't mean it as in teacher and student. She'll make it happen."

Rachel kicked her legs in the water as she turned her head to Quinn. "You're very sure; considering you barely know her."

Quinn folded her arms in front of her and leant her chin on top. "I guess sometimes you just" Quinn shrugged a shoulder as a smile graced her lips. "know."

* * *

**From:** Puckerman

**Sent at:** Thurs 2:50AM

_Free house tonight. _

_Starts at 8 finishes when u pass out. _

_Bring as much liquor and sexy women u can handle ;) _

_Txt me if u don't know my address._

_Puck_

Quinn woke to the message at 10 o clock that morning; after a late night 3way with Britt and Rachel. Again, mind out of the gutter please! Three way phone call!

They'd spent hours discussing how to spend their last summer together in Lima with the conversation ending at 1AM; without any decisions being made other than to party. A lot.

After a minute's consideration; Quinn put a face to the name. Puck! That was who dragged Santana out of the club! She didn't know him well and couldn't say she wanted to know him better but one thing was for sure; he knew how to throw a good party.

Quinn forwarded a text to Rachel and Brittany; telling them to meet her at her house for 8:30. Dropping her phone on the night stand, Quinn leant back on her pillows as she wondered if tonight would be the night she saw Santana again.

* * *

Quinn had received instant confirmation from both friends and spent the rest of the morning pondering what to wear as she emptied her entire closet onto her bed.

She didn't want to seem too dressed up but then there was a fine line between dressing nicely and being underdressed. _Why couldn't house parties have a dress code?_

After selecting five possible outfits; Quinn returned her wardrobe to its rightful place. Forcing herself to watch a film; Quinn went downstairs, knowing if she stayed in her room she'd only re-choose her outfit choices time and again.

A couple of movies and a microwave meal later, Quinn was restless and headed back to her room. Despite it only being 6:15; she grabbed her towel and jumped in the shower. With time on her side, she enjoyed a coursing hot shower for a good 30 minutes before finally wrapping up in a towel. Chuckling as she remembered a tweet she'd seen the day before, 'Showers are a great place to spend 18 minutes thinking about life and 2 minutes showering'; she'd just done exactly that except with a little more spent washing.

Upon returning to her room; Quinn surveyed her various bra and pantie sets; designating them to her various clothing options.

Still unsure of what to wear, Quinn dialled Rachel on loud speaker as she lathered moisturizer over her freshly shaven legs.

"Hey Quinn, you okay?"

"Hey, yeah umm what are you wearing tonight?" Quinn screwed the cap back onto the bottle and placed it on her dresser.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably skinny jeans and a nice top or something."

"Hm." Quinn turned to face her bed; covered in clothes as her chest tightened with anxiousness. "I don't know what to wear! A dress? A skirt? Skinny jeans? Leggings? There's just too much to choose from!" Quinn threw her arms in the air as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Whoa! Quinn, it's just a house party! Half the guys will come in what they wore all day!"

Quinn fiddled with the edge of her towel as she took the phone off speaker; bringing it to her ear. "I know, it's just; I wanna get it right. You know? I mean.." Quinn took a breath as she thought about how to word her next sentence.

"Am I missing something? Are you trying to impress someone?"

Quinn chewed her bottom lip as she thought of what to say. "Not exactly?"

"Q What kind of answer is that?! Come on, tell aunty Rach!"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "I told you it's creepy when you call yourself that."

"Deflecting!"

Quinn chuckled before revealing her true thought process. "Well, the guy who's house were going to-"

Rachel interrupted before Quinn had barely begun. "-PUCK?! _That's_ who you're trying to impress?! After everything that happe-"

"Rach! Jeez you jump to conclusions easily!" Quinn rolled her eyes for the second time in under a minute.

"Sorry."

"So, yes; Puck. It's his house and he was the one at the club the other night.. The guy that left with Santana.." Quinn sat on the little corner of the bed that was untouched.

"OH! So you're thinking she might be there tonight?"

_Annnnnnnd the penny drops._

"Exactly. So.. What do you think I should wear?"

Quinn could practically hear Rachel grinning through the phone. "Honey you stay right there. This calls for some major girl time! I'm calling Britt; we'll be there in 20!"

Rachel hung up before she even had a chance to laugh at the girl's enthusiasm.

Quinn stood and walked towards her noticeboard; full of photos of her and her friends throughout high school. She smiled as her fingertips traced her favourite photo.

It was her, Rach and Britt. It had been taken last summer; after a long day by the pool. Brittany was bright red with sunburn; pouting as Rachel wiped a thick layer of sun screen down her nose. Quinn was clutching her stomach with laughter in the background as she yelled how 'It was a bit too late for that!'

It had always been the three of them and she knew they'd always be there for her; just as she would be for them.

They'd always joked around about how they were a family; that they were all each other needed. And right now; Quinn wondered what she'd ever do without them.

* * *

**A/N:**

3) I hope you enjoyed! Please review/fave/follow!

4) Please take the time two type even just one word! 'Okay' / 'Shit' / 'Good' / 'Fantastic'

Much love! xxx

*UPDATE*

Just a little clarification. In all honesty I wrote my summary after only the prologue and didn't really know what to put so with regards to Quinn's 'double life' -this is how it is;

To her parents she's daddy's little girl -perfection

To the world she's a rebellious teenager

To those who truely know her she's somewhere inbetween -Yes she uses fake IDs amongst other things but she is also well aware of her future and not to jeapordise Yale etc. We are getting to know her through her interactions with friends and Santana; thus we are getting to know the REAL her. We will see glimpses of her other sides too :)

Hope that helps xx


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


End file.
